Seedling
|image = |caption = The game logo.|Row 1 title = Genre(s)|Row 1 info = Adventure Exploration Action|Row 2 title = Theme(s)|Row 2 info = Strategy Blood|Row 3 title = Release Date|Row 3 info = July 2011|Row 4 title = Platform(s)|Row 4 info = Flash|Row 5 title = Control Scheme|Row 5 info = Keyboard|Row 6 title = Soundtrack Availability|Row 6 info = Seedling Bandcamp|Row 7 title = Development Time|Row 7 info = 6 Months|Row 8 title = Credits|Row 8 info = Programming and Graphics: Connor Ullmann Sound: Rekcahdam Concept: Connor Ullmann Joe Biglin Lisa Miller Dan Tsukasa}}Seedling, originally titled Shrum, is an exploration adventure game created by Connor Ullmann. It was released on July 2011 officially, published on July 11, 2012 for Newgrounds and released on September 10, 2012 for Pixel Love. The game follows the adventures of a young seedling boy who is born as a seed from the wind. He seeks the Oracle, who gives the boy the quest of bringing a seed to replace his dying Tree. Summary Follow the journey of a boy seeking an elusive seed for his creator. Controls Controls are software components that a computer user interacts with through direct manipulation to read or edit information about an application. Internal * Arrow Keys - '''Move * '''X - '''Character Interaction * '''X or C - '''Use Weapon * '''V or I - '''Open Inventory '''External * Esc - '''Go Back To Game's Menu * '''R - '''Restart Game * '''M - '''Mute * '''W - '''View The Game's Soundtrack Levels Levels are designated by checkpoints within a general location, which are saved when the seedling enters a certain area or defeats a boss. Some areas, when entered, are given names, marking them as the individual stages or levels of Seedling. Items Items are objects within the game world that can be collected by a player or, occasionally, a non-player character. These items are sometimes called '''pick-ups, also, those can be called power-ups on Seedling, different items can be found on the game. * Sword - The sword allows the seedling to attack enemies and bosses. ** Dark Sword - Deals more damage. ** Ghost Sword - Swings like the sword, but can go through walls and is more powerful. * Shield - Protects the seedling when moving. * Light - Creates an aura of light around the seedling, making it easier to see in dimly lit areas. * Fire - Repels but does not kill an enemy. * Wand - Attacks weakly at enemies, but has a far range. * Conch - Allows the seedling to swim in water. * [[The Penguin's Feather|'The' Penguin's Feather]] - Enables the seedling to swim up waterfalls. * Ghost Spear - Attacks through walls with much more power than the sword. * Dark Shield - Damages enemies on contact. * Dark Suit - Damages enemies on contact, and enables the seedling to swim in lava. * Fire Wand - Able to use both wand and fire power. Bosses Bosses are a type of enemy encountered through the Seedling world. Bosses can typically be distinguished by both their size and the fact that they are usually the only enemy present in the level they appear in. There are some bosses found in Seedling, all the bosses are members of the Creatures of the Relic. * Shieldspire - It remains stationary and leaves an opening when the seedling stands directly in front of it. * Times - Creatures of the Relic, made up of three parts. Swords circle around each as they move swiftly to attack the seedling. When all three are killed, they leave behind Fire. * Totem of Lacste - Shoots targets at the seedling, signaled by a beam of light. * Tentacled Beast - A large octopus-like creature in the water, the player must cut down all its tentacles while avoiding the whirlpools it creates. * Lights - Activated by hitting a pillar, the lights circle the seedling. * King of Fire - In a pit of lava, he fires two bats, then fireballs forming a semi-circle shape. The more he is hit, the faster the attacks. * The Owl - Activates rocks that descend quickly towards the seedling. It then travels in a counter-clockwise direction, dropping bombs. Previews A video preview of Seedling was released while the game was seeking sponsorship. The video can be viewed here Gallery File:SeedlingBlogImage.png|Blog image. File:SeedlingPromoImage.png|A promotional image of the game. File:SeedlingTitleScreen.png|The title screen. Trivia * Seedling was too close to the very first games of Pixel Love, it is the eighteenth game featured on Pixel Love. * Some sound files of Legend of Pandora resemble some of the sound files used in Seedling. * As summarized above, Seedling was originally titled "Shrum", but however, it was renamed to "Seedling", as revealed on the Seedling post on the Wayback Machine. Category:Seedling